Minha vida com os Irmãos Amamiya
by liliuapolonio
Summary: nessa fic Hyoga conta como é casar e comviver com os irmãos Amamiya.saint seiya n me pertence.fic sem fins lucrativos essa fic contem yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

Olá, meu nome é Hyoga. Hoje venho contar uma historia que aconteceu comigo.

Já sou casado com Shun há cinco anos. A nossa vida é perfeita.

Acho que todos já esperavam que isso fosse acontecer.

Somos o casal mais tranqüilo que existe. Brigas, nem pensar.

Sinto que alguns casais morrem de inveja desse modo que nos tratamos. Mas fazer o que se somos assim?

Depois das duras batalhas que tivemos. Saori nos destituiu da função de cavaleiros. No começo, ficamos meio relutantes. Mas com o passar do tempo viver uma vida pacata tinha seu lado bom. Dentre todos, apenas Seiya reclamou por um longo tempo. Shiryu deu a ele uma escolha. Ou ele parava de se queixar ou ia passar o resto da vida ao lado de Athena. Depois desse ultimato, o nosso cavalo alado se conformou. Mesmo com altos e baixos eles dois vivem uma vida harmoniosa.

O exemplo que esse tempo de calmaria, trouxe melhoras em nossas vidas e que Shun e eu voltamos a estudar. Era um grande sonho do meu maridinho, fazer faculdade de literatura e filosofia. E eu queria muito estudar arquitetura. Com o tempo, Shun se formou em Filosofia e agora esta exercendo sua função dando aulas em uma ONG só para meninos órfãos. Ele também começou a fazer sua segunda faculdade. Desta vez literatura.

Não sei como ele agüenta, eu ainda estou estudando arquitetura. Mas também já exerço minha função.

Ainda me lembro com satisfação do nosso casamento. Foi uma cerimônia bonita e simples, a pedido de Shun. Porem satisfatória. Todos os nossos amigos estavam presentes e felizes. A nossa deusa nos deu de presente a nossa união civil. Com direito a todas as honras.

Apenas uma pessoa ainda estava de cara amarrada e semblante fechado. Tenho certeza que vocês sabem a quem estou me referindo. É ele mesmo. Ikki Amamiya. O irmão mais super protetor do mundo.

Zeus. Lembro como foi a reação dele, quando Shun contou sobre nosso relacionamento.

Inicio do flashback:

- O que?! Vamos ver se eu entendi! O pato e você estão juntos e irão se casar na primavera.

Ikki dizia isso com uma cara de ironia. E claro, aos berros.

-Isso mesmo Ikki seu irmão e eu...

-Nem continua pato! Se não vou ate ai e te mato logo de uma vez.

-Você não tem vergonha não? O Shun é apenas uma criança.

-IKkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

-Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. Reafirmava Ikki com o dedo na cara de Hyoga.

-Ikki, por favor!

A conversa foi tomando um rumo que não agradava a Ikki. Tornando se uma pequena discussão entre eu e ele. Cheia de xingamentos e ofensas. Ate Shun não agüentar mais e gritar:

-Agora chega!

Ikki e eu ficamos apavorados da maneira que ele berrou.

Shun olhou nos olhos do irmão e disse:

-Ikki, desculpe irmão! Por mais que você não goste. Eu amo o Hyoga e vou sim, me casar com ele. Olha, mesmo que você não acredite. Eu não sou mais uma criança. Nem em idade e menos ainda na mentalidade.

Shun colocou a mão no rosto de seu irmão e continuou a falar.

-Eu não vou deixar de te amar nunca. Você sempre será o meu protetor. O meu irmão e minha família.

Depois dessa declaração o chato do Ikki me olhou com uma cara irritada e abraçou o Shun.

-Esta bem irmão. Eu vou dar esse voto de confiança a você. So tem uma coisa. Se eu souber que por causa dele você derramou uma lagrima, teve um pensamento triste. Eu não penso duas vezes e você fica viúvo. Escutou "pato"?

Por mais que aquelas ofensas me enchessem, eu queria dar uma trégua aquela situação toda. E nada respondi apenas balancei a cabeça.

-Que bom Ikki! Eu estou tão feliz. Disse Shun.

Os dois irmãos voltaram a se abraçar. Eu apenas observava a felicidade do meu amor.

-Ikki, pra noite ficar perfeita quero te pedir uma coisa.

-O que é irmão?

-Eu sei que não faz seu gênero. Mas por mim... dá um abraço em Hyoga.

-O que!? Respondemos os dois com a surpresa desse pedido.

-O que tem de mais? É apenas um gesto de confraternização.

Nos dois ficamos olhando para aquele rosto delicado e não conseguimos negar esse pedido tão inocente.

Acho que foi o primeiro momento tenso entre eu e Ikki.

Ainda meio sem jeito, nos dois nos abraçamos.

Podia ver os olhos verdes de Shun, marejados de lagrimas. Por causa desse ato tão inusitado.

Eu imaginava que a partir desse dia o grande cavaleiro de fênix ia me deixar em paz. Não sabia, no entanto, que minha maior provação ainda estava por vir.

-Agora pato! Você vai conhecer quem é Ikki Amamiya. Ikki sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido.

Não sei por que aquela revelação de fênix me arrepiou naquele momento. Só depois eu fui entender.

Depois que casamos, Ikki voltou a sumir por mais ou menos um ano. Foi um período maravilhoso em nossas vidas. Shun e eu fizemos tudo que há bastante tempo queríamos fazer, mas os acontecimentos não deixavam. Fomos visitar o tumulo de minha mãe. A ilha de Andrômeda.

Nossa paz ou pelo menos a minha, acabou num domingo de primavera. Ikki resolveu nos fazer uma visita repentina.

Tínhamos marcado nesse dia. Um almoço de comemoração de um ano de casados. A tal, bodas de papel. Shun fazia suas iguarias cantarolando na cozinha. Chamamos o casal Shiryu e Seiya pra comemorar com agente. Era precisamente uma da tarde quando a campainha do nosso apartamento tocou:

-Abre Hyoga! Deve ser os dois. Ate que fim! Falou o Shun vindo da cozinha com as baixelas na mão para por na mesa.

Foi quando tudo começou. Ao abrir a porta me deparei com aqueles olhos azuis escuro fitando os meus. Aquele cabelo rebelde, com aquela roupa largada, aquele cigarro nos lábios e pra finalizar uma mochila surrada nas costas.

- ...Ikki!?

Foi à única palavra que saiu da minha boca. Fiquei um tempo observando aquela figura exótica ali na minha frente. Meus pensamentos voaram. Foi quando me deparei com aquele sorriso cínico. Ikki tinha notado que eu o examinava minimamente. Foi quando o som da voz de fênix me trouxe de volta.

-O pato! Vai ficar ai me secando! Me deixa entrar, que eu te mostro muito mais.

Droga! Era isso mesmo? Eu estava desejando meu cunhado? E pior, ele tinha percebido. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Shun correu e se jogou nos braços do irmão.

-Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Shun despejava beijinhos no cavaleiro de fênix. Que ficava me encarando maliciosamente.

-Calma, Shun! Assim você vai me afogar com tanta saliva.

-Quando você chegou? Por que não ligou me avisando que vinha?

-Espera ai, Shun! Me deixa entrar primeiro.

Shun puxou o irmão para dentro de casa e eles iniciaram uma longa conversa.

Por que me peguei olhando Ikki daquele jeito? Tudo bem que é lindo e maravilhoso. Mas Shun é o grande amor da minha vida. Desde que nos casamos, não tenho olhos para outro homem.

Enquanto fico aqui com meus pensamentos. Ele me observa. E aquele sorriso sádico que me dava medo. Saiu dessa minha auto reflexão, quando ouço Shun perguntar por que Ikki voltou?

-Voltei pra ficar com você. Diz abraçando mais seu irmão.

-Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Nossa que meloso. Shun agora estava sentado no colo do irmão agarrado ao pescoço dele.

-Você vai ficar aqui em casa? Não vai?

-Eu não quero te perturbar, irmão.

-Não vai perturbar nada Ikki.

-Não sei. Talvez Hyoga não queira minha companhia.

-Hyoga não se incomoda, não é amor?

Aquela conversa estava muito estranha. Primeiro Ikki resolve voltar. Depois quer se estalar aqui em casa. Isso não ia dar certo. E eu que esperava desfrutar das minhas férias. Lá se foram meus dias de sossego.

-Hyoga. Amor, eu estou falando com você!

-Desculpa. Estou distraído. O que foi?

-Ele pode ficar aqui com agente não pode? A biblioteca não é grande, mas tem um sofá cama muito confortável. Eu sei que você não se prende muito tempo em um lugar. E por isso eu quero desfrutar da sua companhia integral.

Depois dessa overdose de justificativas, eu não tinha como dizer não. Shun sabe me levar na conversa.

-Claro que sim meu amor. Ikki agora também e minha família.

Nossa ate eu fique assustado com essa declaração. Agora eu também tinha ficado hipócrita. Zeus. Era o fim do mundo. Ikki também estranhou e ficou me olhando de um jeito auspicioso.

-Vejo que vocês estão esperando alguém. Acho que não vim em boa hora.

-Que nada, irmão! Hoje faz um ano que Hyoga e eu casamos.

-Por favor, não lembra isso! Ainda não é fácil aceitar que perdi meu irmãozinho pra esse pato russo.

Quando eu ia responder algo, a campainha tocou.

Levantei me do sofá e fui abrir a porta.

-Hyoga! Desculpe a demora e que...

Seiya não terminou a frase.

-Ikki!? Disse um pegasus assustado.

-Hum?!

Ikki nada respondeu. Se tinha uma pessoa que tirava o cavaleiro de fênix do serio alem de mim, esse era Seiya.

-Nossa, Ikki! Deu o ar da sua presença. Há quanto tempo! Disse Shiryu estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o amigo recen- chegado.

Ficamos os cinco conversando. Shun não podia estar mais feliz com nos todos reunidos.

Fomos almoçar. O casal nos trouxe uma garrafa de vinho italiano que Mascara tinha dado a Shiryu.

A tarde foi proveitosa. Ficamos relembrando coisas. E finalmente a noite veio.

Despedimos nos de Seiya e Shiryu. E começamos a nos preparar para dormir.

-Ikki, a biblioteca não é nenhuma suíte de hotel, mas o que conta é que você esta aqui com sua família.

-Shun, se eu te contasse os lugares que já dormi você não iria acreditar.

-Mais um motivo de você ficar aqui em casa.

Os dois ainda ficaram um tempo conversando. Shun arrumou o quarto para o irmão deitar.

Fui para o nosso quarto. Aquela situação toda esta me deixando com os nervos aguçados. Precisava de uma ducha.

Preparando me para tomar meu banho, meu maridinho entra no banheiro.

-Amor, desculpa por isso tudo! Eu sei que vocês não têm uma convivência amistosa. E por causa disso eu queria que vocês ficassem um tempo morando juntos, para ver se isso muda. Eu amo vocês e nada me faria mais feliz do que ver vocês se dando bem. Argumentou Shun.

-Amor eu só fico preocupado por que Ikki tem seus limites. E por isso, nossa privacidade e intimidade vão ficar um tempo sendo controladas por ele. Isso me perturba. Acabamos de casar.

-Eu sei. Mas podemos ser discretos. Rebateu Shun.

Terminando de dizer isso meu amor me deu um beijo molhado e bem sexual.

O banho ia ser bem aproveitado.

Depois do banho. Já em nossa cama.

-Hyoga querido, leva mais esse travesseiro pro Ikki.

-Ele já tem um!

-Eu sei. Mas quero que ele se sinta confortável aqui em casa.

-Esta bem, Shun.

Isso não vai dar certo. Fui fazer o que Shun me pediu. Bati na porta, mas ninguém respondeu. Então, fiz a burrice de entrar. Foi ai que as coisas se complicaram mais. Ikki estava de box preta nu da cintura pra cima com o corpo recém-saído do banho. Com aquela pela morena e com e o corpo torneado. Eu não resisti e fiquei admirando aquilo tudo.

O canalha olhava pra mim e ainda passa a mão em seu corpo sensualmente. Minha nada discreta ereção (maldita hora que fui colocar um short sem cueca) já dava sinal de vida.

O Amamiya sênior chegou bem perto de mim e falou:

-To vendo que meu irmão não apagou todo esse seu fogo. Eu disse que Shun era uma criança. Você esta precisando é de um homem que te pegue de jeito.

-Olha, eu não sei do que você esta falando. Eu so vim aqui para te entregar esse travesseiro. Esta aqui.

Depois de dizer isto, joguei a almofada nele e fui saindo do quarto. Quando senti uma mão me segurar.

-A pato... vou tirar todo seu sossego. Eu sei que Shun não esta dando conta. Mas eu tenho paciência. Em breve você vai...

Nem escutei o resto da frase sai correndo igual a um maluco.

Agora sim era meu fim. Aquela ave abusada estava me testando e pior eu estava caindo na dele. Eu so tinha a perder, no entanto, foi assim que tudo começou...


	2. Chapter 2

Após aquela noite complicada, eu acordei em minha cama. Tateei a mão sobre os lençóis e sem achar o meu objeto de procura. Abri os olhos e olhei para o relógio. Vi que marcava nove horas da manha. Foi então que me lembrei que Shun já tinha ido trabalhar. Provavelmente não quis me incomodar no meu primeiro dia de ferias.

Levantei-me, arrumei a cama e fui em direção ao banheiro.

Ainda meio sonâmbulo pelo corredor da casa, notei que o banheiro estava com a porta aberta. E vou em direção a ele. Quando entrei no mesmo, me deparei com uma cena que me deixou extático. Meu estado desligado foi logo trocado por um susto. Meus batimentos cárdicos foram alterados de calmo para extremamente acelerado. No meu banheiro, encontrava se nada mais, nada menos, que 'Ikki'. O Amamya mais velho estava urinando tranquilamente com a porta aberta. Seu semblante calmo apenas mostrava seu cinismo. Ele encontrava se com uma das mãos encostada no azulejo da parede. Com a cabeça inclinada para baixo e a outra mão segurando aquele. Zeus! Como posso dizer. Aquele monumento a virilidade masculina. Que falo era aquele? Era enorme...

Fiquei ainda por um tempo em estado de choque. Não que Shun, não fosse bem dotado. Ate que eu achava o falo dele bem grandinho para sua aparência delicada. E o meu, modesta parte era bem satisfatório. Mas aquilo ia contra todas as anomalias da natureza. Era gigantesco. Eu estava inerte, não sabia como sair dali. Minha razão me chamou de volta a si. E fui me retirando. Neste momento, para minha surpresa, fui descoberto.

Ikki, ainda com a mão naquele falo gigante. Olhou em meus olhos com a cara mais cínica e lavada, ainda urinando, e começou a falar:

- Eu não sabia que patos babavam!

Aquilo me tirou do serio. Como assim eu estava babando por aquilo? Eu estava era assustado. Não era normal e ninguém o mandou não fechar a porta do banheiro.

Ikki ainda me olhou com os olhos cerrados e com um sorrisinho sínico. E disse:

- Se quiser eu deixo você balançar... Só tem um problema. Quem põe a mão, não quer mais largar.

Sai bufando do banheiro sem olhar para trás. Ikki realmente sabia como me tirar do serio. Eu não tenho culpa dele ter uma anomalia no lugar do pênis. Ele não tinha como não ser notado. E meu olhar foi de pura curiosidade, apenas isso. Eu acho.

Sai apressado. Fui direto a área de serviço. Lá encontrava se o outro banheiro da casa. O banheiro de empregada. Que tratei de trancar a chave. Vai que aquele louco do fênix resolve vir atrás de mim com aquilo na mão. Assim que comecei a urinar lembrei daquele mastro que tinha acabado de ver. Passei a mão no meu falo e fiquei um tempo pensando. Quem seria o louco, insano que agüentaria aquilo dentro de si? Balancei a minha cabeça por esta tendo esses pensamentos.

Ao terminar abri a porta. Olhei de um lado para o outro para ver se Ikki se encontrava por ali. Averiguando que ele não estava. Tratei de sair do banheiro e fui à cozinha.

Chegando lá encontrei a mesa posta do café.

- Shun... Pensei.

Meu amor tinha feito o café antes de sair para o trabalho. So mesmo ele para me fazer essa agradável surpresa. Em cima da mesa junto à ceia, também tinha um bilhete. Tratei logo de ler. Reconheci a caligrafia de Shun. Nele dizia:

"bom dia amores de minha vida. Infelizmente tive que sair sem me despedir. Vocês dormiam tão tranqüilos que fiquei com dó de acordá-los. Preparei esse humilde café para vocês com carinho. espero que ambos degustem a ceia matutina juntos. Bom apetite. À noite estarei em casa. farei tudo para sair mais cedo. Beijos e amos vocês". PS: por favor, não briguem.

Shun tinha que ser sempre carinhoso. Ele sabe que amo esse jeito dele. Ele sempre me surpreende. Porem tinha um problema. Tomar café junto a Ikki depois do ocorrido agora pouco, não seria nada fácil.

Eu sabia que para agradecer o maravilhoso café que Shun tinha feito. Eu teria que convidar fênix para desjejuar comigo. Como eu faria isso? Fiquei um tempo pensando como faria. Foi quando, sem ser convidado Ikki chegou, sentou a mesa olhou pra mim com a maior cara lavada e perguntando:

- Pato! Isso tudo é para mim?

Ai que ódio! Alem de me insultar, tira uma com a minha cara. Quando isso iria acabar?

Ele sem cerimônia alguma começou a degustar tudo que estava posto a mesa. Fiquei observando e analisando. Ele mastigando. Era realmente um bruto. Sentava-se todo aberto. Estava sem camisa, apenas de short. Pegava na xícara de um modo másculo demais. Não tinha nenhum pudor. Sentia se na casa dele. Cheio de intimidade com as coisas. Parecia o macho predominante. Passei a mão no rosto e balancei a cabeça negativamente. Como era espaçoso. Continuei olhando aqueles modos...

O sem graça notou que eu o fulminava com os olhos. E começou a dar aquelas risadinhas que ninguém merece.

Tratei de iniciar meu café. Por que do jeito que o Amamya sênior comia, em breve não sobraria nada para mim. Passei a ceia matutina calado. Eu sabia que caso abri-se a boca para falar alguma coisa, seria no mínimo o inicio ou de uma discussão ou de alguma anedota de mal gosto de fênix.

Já Ikki continuava comendo igual a um felino faminto. Não pude dar uma risadinha disso. Ikki era o tipo leonino. Também permanecia calado. De vez em quando ele parava de comer e me olhava com um olhar extremamente sexy. Eu ficava todo desconcertado com essa ousadia dele. Mas uma coisa eu tinha que admitir. "O filho da puta" era gostoso pra caramba. Sua pele tinha um tom diferente. Um bronzeado enigmático. Seus músculos eram tão definidos que pareciam rochas. As pernas grossas e torneadas eram perfeitas. Os cabelos rebeldes combinavam com sua personalidade. E os olhos. Esses eram tão penetrantes que quando ele me olhava eu sentia com se estivesse sendo sugado para dentro de seu mundo particular. De repente meu mundo parou. Que merda era essa? Por que eu estava tendo esses pensamentos? Eu estava entrando e caindo em seus joguinhos. Decididamente eu precisava ficar longe de Ikki.

Levantei-me apresado da cadeira e peguei minha xícara junto com as outras coisas que eu tinha usado. Coloquei-as na pia e comecei a lava las. Ikki ainda comia. Aquilo que era apetite. Percebi assim que fênix acabou o seu café. Ele se levantar e deixar tudo lá. Nem sequer se deu o luxo de tirar o que tinha sujado. Agora vê se pode! Alem de agüentá-lo eu também teria que ser baba de um marmanjo. Mas isso não ia ficar assim. Eu não iria deixar barato. Terminei de lavar a louça e fui à direção do Amamya mais velho. Entrei na "minha biblioteca" sem pedir licença. Logo tratando de falar:

- Olha aqui fênix. Não é por que o senhor esta na casa de seu irmão que não vai fazer nada. Aqui nos não temos empregada. Apenas a faxineira que vem uma vez por semana para limpar a casa. A louça é nossa. Por isso, tudo que você sujar trate de lavar. Eu não sou seu empregado e também não é justo seu irmão chegar cansado e ainda ter que limpar e lavar suas bagunças.

Ikki nada respondia apenas me observava reclamando. Com sua total falta de palavras. Eu continuei a falar:

- Você entendeu o que disse? Não se faz de surdo não seu folgado.

Ele começou a rir.

Fui ficando puto e comecei a me alterar:

- Aqui! Não tem nenhum idiota.

Ele me olhou nos olhos e disse:

- Isso tem!

Não entendi a frase dele.

- O que foi que você disse? Falei encarando.

- Que tem um idiota!

- E quem é idiota Ikki?

- Você, é claro!

Como o miserável consegue me deixar tão irritado em tão pouco tempo? Os deuses devem estar querendo me testar. Só poder ser isso. Do contrario, não iriam mandar o fênix tirar o meu sossego e perturbar o meu juízo.

- Idiota é você Ikki! E tem mais, quem te deu essa liberdade de ficar me ofendendo a troco de nada!? Não se esqueça que você esta na minha casa!!

Ikki sequer se irritava. Ele estava adorando, me ver todo estressado. Parei para pensar. E resolvi entrar em seu jogo. Calmo perguntei:

- Por que eu sou idiota fênix?

Ele se levantou do sofá cama e veio ate mim.

- Simples. Você esta cheio de vontades. Mas sem nenhuma coragem. Disse ele ao do pé do meu ouvido.

Eu entendi aquele recado. Porem me fiz de rogado e respondi com a maior cara lavada.

- Não sei do que você esta falando.

- Tem certeza que não sabe? Perguntou passando a mão sobre seu abdômen todo definido.

Fiquei um tempo olhando o gesto e em seguida sai do quarto com raiva.

Quando bati a porta da biblioteca pude ouvir a risada sacana de Ikki.

Foi então que pensei:

- To fudido! Vão ser umas longas férias...


End file.
